Unexpected Events
by JoeJonasBiggestFan
Summary: series about camp rock campers in different situations and times. most about couples. first story in it for mariabernals birthday.different summary.
1. jitchie

This is for an awesome writer **MariaBernal** I just love her stories so this is for her even though I don't like jitchie. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA!

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock just the plot.

Mitchie P.O.V

I was the sitting on the beach looking at the sunset and thinking about camp. Final jam had finished and I was leaving the day after. I didn't want to leave all of the new friends I had made. I was actually feeling like I belong here.

I heard footsteps and looked around. I saw Jason walking towards me and smiled. I had grown close to him and his brothers over the summer, but with Jason I felt like I could open up to him and be myself.

Jason sat down next to me and pulled me on him so that my head was resting on his chest. I sighed.

" I'm going to miss you Jason" I said, sadly.

" I'm going to miss you too mitch, more than you know" he told me.

" are we still going to be friends when camp is over?" I asked.

" sure we are mitchie" he said. I snuggled into his chest.

We watched as the sun went down and it slowly became dark.

" will you try and visit?" I asked. He nodded.

" we'll have about two weeks till we go on tour but whenever I have a break I will hop on a our private jet and visit you" he told me reassuring me.

" promise"I asked.

" promise" he said, stroking my hair.

" mitchie I know I haven't known you for a long time but you're the most talented kind sweetest girl I have ever met. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, feeling nervous.

I smiled looking calm, but on the inside I was freaking out. I nodded and smiled." I'd love that"

A smile broke onto his face and he leaned in to kiss me. I felt a spark in the air. He pulled back and laid my head back onto his chest. I looked at the stars.

I woke up and looked around. I was at the beach. Then I saw Jason sleeping and smiled. He looked so peaceful. I saw that his hands were around my waist. I tried to get out of it without waking him. Too late.

" good morning" he said smiling. " I saw you asleep and I didn't want to wake you and I guess I fell asleep after that"

" its fine. How bout we go change and then meet for breakfast?" I asked. He nodded. I got up, waved, then left.

I got into my cabin and saw Caitlyn asleep. I took out my clothes quitly and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After ten minutes, I got out dressed in black skinny- jeans and a blue top. I put on my mokassins and left the room.

I entered the mess hall, happy that I didn't have to help my mom with the food today because my father was here helping her. I got a bagel and a glass of juice and then looked at my usual table. I saw Jason, shane, nate, and peggy waving me over.

" hey guys" I said, taking a seat near Jason, who looked happy.

" hey mitchie" they all said individually.

We started talking then my mother came over.

" mitchie its time to go" she said, smilng at me. I knew she was up to something, but I let it go.

I said goodbye to everyone and then took Jason outside with me. While my parent were loading the van, I was saying goodbye to Jason. My eyes started to water. Jason brought his hand up to my face and wiped them away with his thumb.

" don't cry mitch well see each other soon" Jason said with a smile similar to my mothers earlier.

" I know but I'm going to miss you a lot" I said.

" mee too mitch so so much" Jason said, as he pulled me in for a hug.

My mom came over and handed me my bags out of the van. I stared at her.

" mom why aren't you putting them in the van" I asked her, obviously confused. She raised her eye brows.

" so they didn't tell you" she asked.

" tell me what?" I asked her, getting more confused.

" I think Jason should tell you" she said then left. I turned to Jason expectedly.

" well I talked to my manager and then asked your mom and dad and they said you could come on tour with us as our opening act

I just stood there shocked.

" no way" I said slowly when I got over the shock. I screamed and jumped and hugged Jason at the same time. He laughed. Six months with Jason and performing? Heck I should be happy!

" thank you thank you thank you" I said, still jumping.

" anytime mitchie" he leaned down and kissed my fore head.

I stopped jumping and smiled.

This was going to be the best six months of my life

* * *

Sooooo? how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Please please please review it would mean soooooo much to me it would just take a second. Please? Again HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA and I hope you enjoyed this !

- JoeJonasBiggestFan


	2. smitchie

**Hey guys! Im going to be posting a few different stories here becuz last chap I didn't get lots of reviews but thanks to whoever did ****. This is smitchie. MITCHIE IS NOT CHEATING! Its different stories**. **This one is for **duckvader23 **for reviewing all of my stories and requesting more of this and for **jemi obsessed** for her birthday! ENJOY****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own catch me,demi lovato does. nor do I own camp rock. **

SMITCHIE

Have you a merry little cristmas

It was Christmas eve.I was sitting on the sofa reading a book. You see shane, my boyfriend, has been on tour for the past seven moths and is coming back after five more. I miss him very much. He asked me to go on tour with him but my mother didn't allow me. I snuggled into my blanket.

Suddenly, I heard someone knock the door. I got up, grumbling. I opened the door and dropped the book I was holding.

It was SHANE! He had flicks of snow in his hair.

"SHANE"I screamed and hugged him tightly. I smiled. I couldn't belive it!

"what are you doing here" I asked, still not pulling away. He carried me to the sofa and put me down, and sat with me. I put my head on his chest and his put his arms around me.

" cant a guy visit his girlfriend" he asked. I grinned.

" ofcourse he can. Hes always welcome there" I said. He chuckled. " why aren't you on tour with nate and Jason" I asked.

" we had a break and I decided to visit you, I missed you so much" shane said.

" me too so much shane" I said, snuggling up to him.

" oh hello shane" I looked up to see my mother. He got up and hugged my mother.

" great to see you again connie" he told her. You see we have been dating for nine months now. Im 17 and hes 19.

" you too shane. Are you going to sleep here?" she asked.

" if that's okay with you, I could always sleep in a hotel" shane said.

" ofcourse you can stay here shane we have plenty of room" mom told him. Shane thanked her and she told us she was going to make hot chocolate.

" with five marshmallows please" I said. Shane looked at me.

" why five" he asked.

" since I was small, I used to always put five marshmallows in my hot chocolate" I said. He nodded.

We sat down in front of the fire and draped a blanket over us and just started talking. After awhile, mom gave us out chocolate and we thanked her. We talked all night then watched a movie.

Shane P.O.V

I woke up and looked around. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked down and saw mitchie. That's right we saw a movie and then I guess we fell asleep. I looked at mitchie again and saw how peaceful she looked. I tried to get up without waking her up but failed.

"wha- shane?" she asked, sitting up.

" sh-h yes baby its eight want to go back to sleep?" I asked.

" no I'll just take a shower and meet you back here. You can take one too in the guest room. Upstairs third door on the left" she told me. I kissed her cheek. " merry christmas mitchie"I said

" you too shane" I smiled. "as long as you're with me, it will be merry" she blushed. I kissed her cheek again and left. I showered and dressed in half an hour and straightened my hair. I went down and smelled pancakes. I got into the kitchen and saw mitchie making them. She placed it on the plate and put the pan in the sink.

I kissed her. " thanks baby they look great" I said and took a seat. Mitchie washed her pans and sat next to me. She took a fork and started eating from my place. Her parents came and wished us a merry Christmas. We waited for them to finish breakfast and sat around the Christmas tree.

I was nervous about my gift to mitchie. You see I was going to ……….

Mitchie P.O.V

I went first.i gave my parents their present. It was a frame and the picture was me with them at a beach when I was young.

" thank you baby I love it" dad said. My mother nodded. I was going to give my present to shane after.

Shane went next. He gave my mother some cook books she had wanted and my dad some tools . they thanked them and shane said he would give me my present later.

My parents went last. They got shane some guitar picks and a cool hat. He said he loved them and thanked them. Then they gave me mine. They closed my eyes and shane laughed when I tried to peek. He covered my eyes with his hand and I sighed and leant on him while my parents went to get my present. I heard them come back and sit down.

" you can open your eyes now" mom told me. I opened them and gasped. They had gotten me a new guitar. It was an acoustic one because the one I had was electric.

" this must have cost a fortune" I told them. They smiled.

" well we decided that you have been doing well in school so we decided to get you this" mom told me. I got up and hugged them.

" thanks soo much mom and dad I love you" I said.

" and we love you too mitchie" my dad said, kissing my forehead.

Shane just sat there watching us,smiling.

" now were going out for a while you be good" my mom said. I nodded "okay"

They put their shoes on and left.

" so shane do you want your present now?" I asked. Shane nodded. " and I'll give you yours now" he told me.

I nodded and we sat on the couch. I grabbed my new guitar. " it's a song I wrote a few days ago about you, hope you like it" I said. I started playing the chords.

Before i fall too fast  
kiss me quick  
but make it last  
so i can see how badly this  
will hurt me  
when you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
and dont let go  
but tonight i could fall to soon  
into this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotising  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me similing in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please dont catch me

I finished playing the last chords and looked up to see shanes jaw had dropped.

" did you like it" I asked nervously

"mitchie. I-" he leaned over and kissed me. " that was the BEST songs I've ever heard" I loved it mitchie. Could you put it on a cd for me?" I smiled and gave him the second part of his present. **( a/n seriously I LOVE the song. Its my seventh or eighth favorite of all songs) **

"what is this mitch" he said.

" these are songs I written and cait helped me make it into a cd. " catch me" is also on there" I said.

" is that the song you just sang" he asked. I nodded. " I love it mitchie, the best present I could've ever asked for"he told me and hugged me tightly.

He pulled away slowly. " now its your turn" he pulled out a small box and gave it to me. " shane you didn't need to get me anything" I said. He shook his head. " I wanted to, go ahead open it"

I looked at him and he looked at me reasuring me, then I opened the box and gasped.

There was a diamond necklace shaped like a heart.

"shane I.... its…." I tried to talk, but I couldn't.

" do you like it" he asked nervously. I looked at him.

" I LOVE it" I told him. He smiled.

" look at the back" he told me.

I turned it over and read:

"this is me" I started to tear up.

I lunged forward and kissed him.

" I love it shane" I said. I hugged him. " thanks"

" you deserve it mitchie" he told me.

" listen mitchie there something I have to tell you" he said

I looked at him and nodded. He began again.

"your special to me mitchie. Really special. You try to be like everyone else yet your so different, in a good way. Sure I've dated lots of girls before but your you. you don't date we because I'm rich or famous you date me because I'm me. You're the most kind, thoughtful, generous, beautiful, amazing, and talented girl I have ever met. you don't just care about yourself but about others too. When you walk into a room, I cant help but smile. What I'm trying to say is…. I - …. I love you mitchie.

Took me and hour and a half to write so I hope you liked it! please review! It'd mean so much to me :D tell me if I should continue.

Peace out


End file.
